Son of Death Needs to Walk Out of the Shadows
by ForgiveAndForgotten
Summary: It's a NicoxOC Nico Di'Angelo has spent the beginning of his teenaged years,literally, in hell. When he returns to Camp after a few years, without much human contact. He's grown up to be quite a looker, but will he handle society? What do the gods have in store for him? Basically a fanfiction on Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades


Cold eyes grazed the ancient courtyard, groans of the lost haunting his every step. His strong eyebrows furrowed in thought as he bit his lip in bemusement. Chocolate brown eyes had gained a scarlet look to them, as his once tan skin was gradually turning pale... The boy had been here for far too long, Hades' realm was not exactly somewhere someone would go for a vacation. Death had plagued his every thought, a living creature was rare to find; Despite the difficulty and persistence to find and talk to his late sister Bianca, she had refused a full conversation with her mourning brother.

Years had passed rapidly since the Titan war... Nico was now sixteen and, alas, still the only living child of Hades. His hair had grown shaggy and falling into his eyes which suited him well. Nico prided himself on his training, he had become skilled with a sword, why none of Lord Hades' soldiers could fight him and succeed. He had a knack for archery, to the surprise of Apollo and Artemis, being able to hit a target with his eyes closed. He had kept in slight contact with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase outside of Camp Half-Blood, yet never agreed to the multiple meet ups they had tried to make. The couple was still going strong and Nico was sure Percy had found the girl he truly loved. Who would've guessed that Nico and Percy would become great friends after the burning hatred Nico felt for him for so long.

Nico thought of how Annabeth had always tried to set him up with different girls from the camp... But Nico just didn't go along with it. It wasn't that the boy didn't want to date-he did-quite a bit, actually, but he didn't know how to act. He was as confused about relationships as he was 6 years ago. He had no trouble with confidence-around Percy and Annabeth anyways, but when it came to other people he tended to shut up and watch.

The rhythmic footfalls stopped in front of the Palace of the Lord Of The Darkness. Loud voices shouted in ancient Greek as Nico could hear a faint crash of something breaking. Curiosity strikes his attention, quietly creeping into the living quarters of the God Of Death. Only having enough time to see Persephone glare and stomp off dramatically and see Hades sigh rolling his eyes.

"Nico" his deep, booming voice called, his eyebrows arched in surprise, "What are you still doing here? I thought you were off the the Camp by now.."

A cold smile began to pull at his lips as he murmured "I will soon, your wife throwing a tantrum just distracted me" his head nodded in respect to his father as he shuffles off to his room... Packing his stuff and calling Mrs. O'Leary to shadow travel to the infamous entrance to Camp Half-Blood, the wood now wrapped in spiky vines as the dragon guarding the Golden Fleece eyed Nico suspiciously.

Raising his eyebrows at the dragon, Nico rolled his eyes, shaking his head ever so slightly. The dragon flares its nostrils, blue and red flames bursting out as it bears its razor-sharp teeth. Sighing, Nico looked at the dragon with boredom. "Really Peleus? After ALL this time you still don't recognize me?"

Peleus roared, flames nearing Nico's face as it pounced forward, pulling out his shield and stepping away expertly, he just avoided the flames and the dragon on a rampage. A smile pulled at his lips as he prepared to taunt the creature, meaning it no harm, just a bit of fun. Picking up a pebble and tossing it onto his scaly skin, "Wanna tussle big guy?"

Crimson slits locked onto Nico, something you could have sworn was a grin decorated Peleus' face. Suffocating smoke bursting from the dragon's nostrils at its every heaving breath, its feet moving closer to it's target. Raising his sword in defense, he backs away slowly, knowing the hateful look in a dragon's eyes was NOT a good sign. EVER.

Doing his best to avoid a fight with the dragon, Nico began backing away towards the Camp. Stepping back, Nico heard a familiar voice screech "NICO DI ANGELO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BOY!" His grip on his sword tensed slightly as he turned his head to the source of the screeching. Long blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail and an orange Camp Half-Blood tee tied in the black with a plain black elastic. Cloudy gray eyes narrowed as she jogged forward.

"Leave Peleus alone... It's not his fault you reek of Cerberus" her voice calm as she rolled her eyes. Nico gave her,Annabeth Chase, a mock-hurt look, flipping his hair, he arched his eyebrows. "Reek?"

She gives a curt nod, her blonde hair sun streaked from her working outside bounced as she nodded, her tan skin complimenting her perfect complexion as her stormy gray eyes met his chocolate ones. Developing quite a bit, Nico couldn't help but notice her... The neon orange shirt tied back, showing off her perfect curves and her shorts, a bit too long for Nico's preference, were black with a belt—black with a trident belt buckle, which could only belong to Percy- and her tennis shoes with an owl on them.

Biting his lip he shamelessly and openly checks out his long time friend. Raising a brow at her in amusement, he speaks in his deep, captivating voice "Now how did Percy know you'd turn hot?" a smile pulled at his lips.

Annabeth smiled lightly as she rolls her eyes "Good to have you back despite your annoying-ness Nico," her voice a warning tone, far too wise for her age of just 18 as she flipped her hair turning away ans beginning to walk off... "follow me if you don't want to be mauled, Di Angelo"


End file.
